The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for taking views and enabling visual spheres to be recorded.
The wording "visual spheres", is defined as the whole luminous reality which can be seen from any point of the environment. Up to the present, it was not possible to take a complete surrounding photograph from any point of the environment. Devices for taking panoramic photographs, for example, were known, but none of these devices enables the whole luminous reality to be recovered.